


Bigger Harry

by Shobler67



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry styles weight gain, Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band), One direction weight gain
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Button pop, Fat Shaming, Harry is fat, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, One Direction One Shot, Public Humiliation, Quarantine, Stuffing, Tight Pants, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shobler67/pseuds/Shobler67
Summary: Harry and Louis spend quarantine together but Harry let’s him self to but doesn’t realise until putting on his old clothes.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Oblivious harry

Harry and Louis had been in quarantine together for a few months. They loved treating themselves to tasty meals every now and again but it then became more regular until they ate fast food almost every night. Louis also took up a new hobby. Baking. He loved making brownies, cookies, cakes and all kinds of desserts. Harry always had a sweet tooth and could just not help himself to all the treats Louis made. Harry and Louis actually liked quarantine because they just chilled all day in sweats, watched tv-shows and movies and indulged in good food.

Louis was quite active throughout quarantine. He often did home workouts and ran on their treadmill. Harry however couldn’t be bothered. He would much rather stay and the kitchen and have a big slice of cake or eat some crisps on the sofa. Harry and Louis love life had also never been better. They had sex almost every night and sometime more than once a day. They were just so horny. 

“Hey Haz” louis called “yeah” Harry answered with his mouth full of a cheeseburger. “Maybe you should consider joining me for a workout? We still need to fit in our tour costumes after all this is over” Louis said to his boyfriend. “It’s not like I’m going to get fat”Harry said while dipping his chips in ketchup. “I mean you have definitely been in better shape” Louis said trying to give his boyfriend a hint that he had gained quite a bit of weight over the last few months. He couldn’t believe that Harry didn’t even notice. “Nah, I’m good” Harry said lazily.

Almost a year had passed and harry still kept eating what he wanted and didn’t bother exercising. Everyone had been vaccinated and lockdown and quarantine was over. The boys from the band were going to lunch and were meeting up for the first time in about 14 months. The boys had not worn any normal clothes for those whole 14 months and Harry had really gotten quite big. Louis was still showering when Harry was picking out what he was going to wear. He stood with his wardrobe open wearing nothing but a towel. He picked out some dark blue ripped jeans and a white button up. Harry did not need to pick any underwear, he never wore underwear because he found it restricting. Trying to get the jeans on was much harder than he expected. He got them over his knees just fine but as soon as they reached his thighs they became really tight. He didn’t remember them being so tight. He pulled them as hard as he can and finally after a big struggle got them up his thighs. Harry found it quite weird how tight they were because he hadn’t washed them since he last wore them so they couldn’t have shrunk in the washing. He tried as hard as he could to get them up his ass. Maybe the squats he did one day with Louis really had a big impact. He pulled and pulled but couldn’t get them over his naked butt. 

He decided to wait for Louis and ask him for help. When Louis finally came out of the bathroom Harry asked him to help him. Harry was lying in bed with his jeans beneath his butt with no underwear on so his cock was also out. “They don’t fit” Harry said. “Of course they don’t honey, you have ballooned from being in quarantine” Louis said while poking Harry in his soft belly. When Harry looked down much to his surprise he saw a big soft belly that he had never noticed before. In shock he ran to the mirror and looked at his body that he hadn’t noticed was HUGE. He had a big round belly that even drooped down a bit and gave him quite the overhang, man boobs that sat comfortably on top of his belly and giant love handles that would probably spill over his pants if he could get any to fit. His thighs and his bum was also huge. His thighs were big and obviously carried a lot of weight and Harry noticed that they rubbed together when he walked. His bum was probably bigger than Kim Kardashians. It spilled over the top of his jeans that he could obviously not get over the giant bubble butt he had. It was soft and jiggly and quite satisfying to play with.

No wonder the pants fit Harry. How had he not noticed. “Here I’ll try and help you get them on” Liam told Harry trying to comfort him. “Lay down on the bed and I will try and pull the jeans over your bum” Harry did as he was told and layed down on his stomach but struggled getting in his jeans. Finally Louis was able to slip them over his giant butt. Now it was time to button them. He turned over and layed on his back while Louis struggled to button up his Jeans. “Wow baby, you are BIG” Louis told Harry. Harry felt that he was blushing. The buttoning was not going very well. “Maybe try sucking your belly in babe” Louis said which Harry did. Even while sucking in his belly it was still very noticeable. Harry felt the button getting close to the hole it was supposed to go through. Suddenly it went through and Harry was finally in. He took his shirt and put it on. It used to be oversized but now it was a few sizes to small. Harry managed to button the shirt without help and Louis rushed to get ready they were late. A little gap of skin was showing between one of the buttons but Harry didn’t really care. He was ready and put his shoes on. Suddenly he realised “what will the other boys think?”


	2. At the restaurant

Louis came downstairs and looked at Harry “my plan of getting Harry fat is finally working” he thought. He had been putting weight gain powders in his baked treats because he wanted Harry to get bigger. He was building up the courage to tell Harry and hoped that he would want to keep gaining for him. But he was also scared that Harry would get mad at him for ruining his muscular body.

“Let’s go love” Louis said while opening the door for his hot piggy boy. Harry struggled to get in the car because of his tight pants. “These buttons could fly off any second Lou” Harry said while trying to hold his fat belly in. “Just suck it in” Louis answered. “I am! I’m just to fucking fat” Harry said a little bit annoyed. Louis felt the blood racing to his cock, Harry was really turning him on. They drove for about ten minutes to the restaurant where they were gonna meet the rest of the boys. Harry needed help getting out of the car. If he would let out his belly the jeans would loose a button and also his shirt. And then the boys would see how really fat he actually was.

Liam and Zayn were already there when Harry and Louis came in. Harry and Louis walked over to the booth that the other boys sat at. “What the fuck happens to you bro?” Zayn asked while giving Harry a little pat on the belly. “Wow you have really let yourself go” he added and he jiggled his tits a bit. Louis erection grew harder. When Harry hugged Liam he felt his belly pad out the hug a bit. Harry sat down in a chair because he was scared he wouldn’t be able to get out of the booth without popping a button. The boys caught up for a bit while waiting for Niall. When Niall came up to the booth Harry stood up to give him a hug. After the hug Niall said to Harry “ Harry I didn’t know you and Liam were expecting” while giving his belly a pat. The boys laughed. “Haha very funny” Harry said but he didn’t really think it was funny. The waitress came over and asked if they were ready to order. Harry went first . “Finally I’m starving, I’ll have one cheeseburger with extra cheese, a big portion of chips, the pasta carbonara, with garlic bread and a chocolate milkshake, thank you” the waitress said “ok the food will be ready in a moment” and asked to take their Menu’s. “no that was just for me” Harry said. The waitress was shocked. “Oh ok what can I get you other gentlemen?” The boys all ordered much less than Harry. Then she took the menu’s and walked away.  
“No wonder your huge Harry, you eat like a fucking pig” Liam said over the table. 

Harry was starving and he could barely focus on the boys conversation, he was just too excited for the food. After about 20 minutes the waitress brought pity their food. Harry almost had more food than them all together. Harry couldn’t help himself. He started stuffing the food in his mouth and washing it down with the milkshake. He finished the burger and chips and started wrapping his fork in pasta smothered in a creamy sauce. He was starting to get full until he let out a big burp and was then able to eat much more. He finished the pasta and garlic bread and had the rest of his milkshake. But he wanted more. He felt his clothes getting tighter and really wanted to let out his belly. He did. He let it out and the button on his jeans popped of like a champagne bottle. It made Niall jump. The button that covered his belly button also went flying. “Ah that’s better” he said and sighed. So he sat there with his pants undone and his belly button poking through his shirt. “Harry maybe you should lay off the food a bit, this is a bit much” Zayn said putting his finger in his belly button that just kept going deeper and deeper. Harry knew he couldn’t stop, he enjoyed the food and the feeling of being stuffed too much. When he had practically liked his bowl he asked Niall if he was going to finish his pizza. Niall told him that he could have it.

When Harry had finally finished eating the boys asked for the check. Each boy payed for his food. Harry paid the most because of all the food he ate. After paying Harry and the rest of the boys walked out together. On the way out Harry found his button from his jeans. He bent down and as soon as he did that he heard a rip. Harry who never wore underwear had his fat juicy bum out for everyone to see. “Oops” he said. He walked out the restaurant with his hand over his bum. When he and Louis got to the car Louis said to Harry “you really pigged out in there” and put his hand on his boyfriends fat belly. Harry was stuffed. “Can you rub it for me?” Harry asked “it really hurts”. “Sure love” Louis had always want to rub his belly but never had the balls to ask. Harry let out a moan “ah that’s good”


	3. The start of the journey

The boys drove home and Harry unbuttoned his shirt. “I should join you for your next workouts, I really need to get rid of this weight before my next tour” Harry said to Louis. “I don’t think you should” Louis said nervously “what do you mean?” Harry asked “I think you look good with the extra weight” Louis said. “You.. you do?” Harry was quite shocked. “Yeah, I think your really hot. You could even do with a bit more” Louis felt his heart drop. “You mean to gain more weight on purpose?” Harry wasn’t sure but the more he thought about he realised that he actually liked the weight. It was like being hugged at all times or being wrapped in a blanket. Yeah he also wanted to get fatter

“How are we gonna do this?” Harry asked his boyfriend when the boys were home. Harry was literally spilling out of his clothes so he just took them off and sat naked in the kitchen. His belly was even rounder and fuller than before they left. His fat was spilling all over his lap, covering his big dick. “Well gaining weight can’t be hard, can it? You’ll just stay home do no exercise and I will cook unhealthy fatty, carb loaded foods for you and will stuff you and encourage you to keep going even when your stuffed to the max”

And so they did. Louis sent Harry to the living room with a big bag of greasy crisps while Louis would cook him his next meal. Harry sat and stuffed his face with the crisps. After about 3 minutes Harry came to the kitchen and told Louis he was done. “Wow you really are a pig, good boy. You still hungry?” Louis said while putting a frozen pizza in the oven. “Yeah” Harry said. Louis found some cookies that he had made the day before and gave Harry the whole plate. 

Louis made 1 pizza, a giant bowl full of pasta that was smothered in garlic butter and a full jug of a weight gain shake with ice cream, peanut butter, heavy cream, bacon fat and a few scoops of the weight gain powder that he had been sneaking in his baked goods.

Louis put all the food on a tray and brought it to Harry. The excitement on Harry’s face was very obvious. It was only a few hours since Harry finished his food at the restaurant but it seemed like he could eat forever. “What do you want to start with” Louis asked while jiggling his boyfriends hot belly. He also noticed that Harry’s boobs, thighs and dick jiggled for a few seconds. Harry layed on the sofa and watched a movie while Louis fed him all the delicious food. They started on the pasta. It was quite messy but sooooo good. Harry moaned in pleasure. “Oh my god Louis this is so good” Harry kept eating until the big bowl was empty. Then they went on to the pizza that Harry devoured. He started to complain how full he was but Louis encouraged him to keep going. He gave him a belly rub and then brought the jug filled with Louis shake up to Harry’s mouth. Harry chugged it in one go and Louis watched Harry’s belly expand.

After the shake Harry let out a huge burp. “Good boy” Louis said. Harry couldn’t move. He had never been so full. Louis rubbed Harry’s belly even more and tried to make his boyfriend feel a bit better. “Do you know what would make me feel even better” Harry said. “What?” “Giving me a blowjob”. Harry didn’t have to tell Louis twice. He jumped up and got down on his knees. Harry had a giant boner but Louis hadn’t noticed because his belly had been blocking it. Louis had do lift Harry’s belly up a bit to get to his rock hard cock.

He gave Harry a blowjob and Harry moaned the whole time. After the blowjob Louis took the dirty plates and put them in the dishwasher. When he went back to Harry he saw that his big plump boyfriend had fallen asleep. “Let’s go upstairs to bed” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry often fell asleep on the sofa and when he used to be skinny Louis used to carry him into bed. “Can you carry me?” Harry whimpered. “There’s no chance I can lift you a inch” “can you try?” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and tried to lift him. Harry didn’t move at all. He was just too heavy. 

Louis told Harry that he couldn’t lift him so Harry stood up and walked himself. In every step Harry took his belly bounced a bit. Of course the rest of his body like his ass and tits also did but his belly was by far the most noticeable.


End file.
